Infinity
by QPoppo
Summary: Kirino asks Shindou to help him with an... unusual problem. (RanTaku)


The bedroom was dark but warmly colored. Sunlight was trying it's hardest to shine through the indigo curtains and onto the two boys inside. It gave the entire room a faint glow.

Kirino was sat on the edge of Shindou's bed with his friend kneeled in front of him. The brunette's eyebrows were low with concern. The other had his arms wrapped around himself, holding his already unbuttoned shirt closed. He looked down, wishing he could hide his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks away, but there was no way Shindou couldn't notice.

"Please, Ranmaru," he asked again, holding out his hand to him. "You can show me." He held his breath, hoping that Kirino would talk to him and not start crying again. Before, just when he thought the other was ready to trust him, he began sobbing again, trying to hide himself as best he could. That only worried Shindou more, Kirino never acted like this before, especially not to him. "Remember we promised to trust each other with anything."

"I know," Kirino's voice was shaking. "But, I just... I'm so scared, what if...what if..." He never really told him exactly what he was scared would happen. Shindou could only imagine a ton of terrible scenarios were going through his mind at that moment, each one worse than the last.

Shindou watched him wipe new tears from his azure eyes. His eyes drooped, he realized they've just been going in circles. He got up with a sigh and sat on the bed next to Kirino, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him closer with the other.

He looked down, rubbing his thumb against the other's soft skin. "Remember what I said to you the other night? You know, when we..."

Kirino looked up at him, probably for the first time since they came into this room. His eyes softened at the pleasant memory.

"And I told you that... no matter what happened, I would always love you. That I kinda couldn't help it anyways," He gave him a shy smile, he knew his face was red. And when the other one didn't respond, he continued, brushing pink strands of hair behind his ear. "Usually I was too nervous to tell you but I wasn't that day." He tilted his head. "Did you think I didn't mean it?"

...

Shindou's smile faded when Kirino pulled away from him, clutching onto his white shirt even tighter.

"That's because you don't know, Takuto!" he looked away. "You can say that because... you don't know." Shindou noticed they were still holding hands. "If you knew... what if you don't like me anymore, what if you don't even want to be near me anymore?" his voice was just a low whisper. He wasn't crying anymore, all of his tears have dried. "It isn't right..." he murmured under his breath. "Things like this shouldn't just happen... what's wrong with me?"

Everything was silent for a moment, as they both thought about what was said.

"That might be true..." Shindou began, speaking softly. "If you showed anyone else, that might be true, but come on..." he turned Kirino's head to look him in the eyes. "It's just me, Ran," followed by a sweet smile. "Your best friend. If there's anyone you can trust with this, it's me. We'll get through this together, just like we always do. And we never gave up did we?" he asked, knowingly. "Not until we were happy again..."

Kirino stared at him, taking in every word and finding a familiar comfort in his warm copper eyes. Their hands were still loosely connected.

"But I can't help unless you show me what it is."

After a while, Shindou saw the other's shoulders relax, and all the tension left his body. Kirino's grip slowly loosened on his own open shirt. He was ready to show him, so they could begin to solve his unique problem, but there was still something inside making him hesitate. As time passed, his breathing sped up, that old fear rising up once again. The only thing that could calm him down was Shindou squeezing his hand in his. It took some time for him to make his decision, but Shindou didn't mind; he could have all the time he ever needed.

And finally, after taking one last deep breath, Kirino released his grip on his collared shirt and let it gently fall off his shoulders. And when he did, he refused to look at his friend, too afraid of seeing that wonderful smile vanish.

But it never did, in fact it only grew. What Shindou saw truly did amaze him. For what Kirino was hiding all along were the two white wings that have newly appeared on his back. They were small, not even bigger than the size of his own hand, and despite the dark room, they were luminescent. It had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, next to his friend himself.

When Kirino managed to look back at him, he was confused by Shindou's smile. The brunette had began touching the silky feathers, noticing how smooth they felt between his fingertips. He had really expected a bigger reaction, but Shindou remained composed, making sure the other still felt comfortable.

"I think they're lovely" he said, caressing his friend's new wings. And with that, Kirino leaned into his soft touch, and after a few minutes, finally managing a small smile.


End file.
